To The End Of Time
by HeHo99
Summary: He knew the world was ending when he heard about the first attack. The dead is taking over and only the strongest will survive. Scott is sure he is one of them and with his friends, he will fight the dead ... From the moment he saved her, he was her hero. Dawn promised herself that she will fight the dead, with him. (ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE DOTT FANFIC) - CHAPTER 5 !
1. Horrific Attack

**A/N Hi everyone x This is my new Dott Fanfic, but it doesn't mean that I'm quitting the other one! I just started this one because I found the inspiration to write about the dead... hehe weird right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy x**

**Chapter 1; Horrific Attack**

I lay my head on the school desk once again. My long, blonde hair surrounding me. I can only hear the teacher mumble now, not any words. It's boring. Not just school. But life, life is boring.

It's exactly the same; I wake up, go to school and then sit alone in my room on the internet or something. The same, every single day.

I feel an arm push me from my left. I sigh and look slowly up to meet Noah's dark brown eyes.

"What?" I whisper so the teacher won't hear us.

"You're coming to the book-club meeting later?" he asks, like always. I answer with a nod and slowly lay down again. I close my eyes and think about my warm cozy bed. I know it's absolutely not like me. I'm that kind of girl who always pays attention in class and takes notes, but, today is different. I'm just so tired, no, extremely tired. I feel like-

"Dawn, are you okay?" A voice asks me. I lift my head up and see my teacher with a concerned look on her face.

"I have a headache…" I mumble as I realize everyone is staring at me.

"You can go and take some air if you like?" she smiles and walks back to the blackboard.

"Thanks" I almost whisper, even though I know she can't hear me anymore.

…

I sit outside on the stairs, staring at the empty school area. In a month, it is summer vacation and after that I'll be in High School. I'm not nervous or scared, but I'm not looking forward to it either.

I play with my hair and enjoy the fantastic sunny weather. I smile, this is much better than sitting in the hot classroom all day. Unfortunately, I can't sit here much longer; actually I better go before the teacher comes after me.

I stretch and breathe in the great smell of summer one last time before I rise to my feet. But, I stop halfway. Last time checked summer did not smell like… the dead?

I make a face and breathe in one more time. When the horrible smell hits the back of my throat, it feels like a thousand knives. I feel like I have to vomit right here and now.

The area is still empty, but where does this horrific smell come from? I decide to just forget it and go back to class, the smell is probably bad fertilizer… or really good, since it smells so bad.

At the moment I open the main door, two teachers comes running out without even caring about me. I stop and look at them almost sprint behind school. Maybe they've noticed the disgusting smell too? And, maybe that's where it comes from!?

As curious as I am, I start following them, but with a good distance! I can't get caught and sent back now.

I run as fast as I can and hide behind a tree. I just stand there looking at the back side of the school building. The two teachers are approximately five meters in front of me… or more correctly, the big tree. I slowly peek to see if I can see something, but with no luck. I can only see the backs of the teachers… and… something on the ground in front of them? Or, it's actually a man- I think.

"Hello, please answer…" the blonde teacher says to the one with glasses. She pokes him with a stick while the other shakes him.

"He is not answering, I think we should call the ambulance" the teacher with glasses answers and takes his phone out of his pocket. He starts to dial the number when the man suddenly begins to shake.

"Are you alright? Please answer us, we're calling-"she can't finish the sentence before the man suddenly grabs her leg and pulls her to the ground. The blonde teacher screams as the man's face shows.

Blood. Everywhere. His whole face is covered in blood and one of his eyes is gone… actually it looks like someone or something has bitten the left side of his face.

I quickly hide behind the tree again, feeling the pressure to run quickly rise inside me. My breathing becomes heavier. Can that man be a- no he can't be! I've watched too many scary TV-series, so I'm definitely overreacting. I hear the teacher scream again and I force myself to look at them once again.

The man is biting her and the other teacher is attacking him with a stick, actually it looks more like a branch. The blood flows down her leg and she cries out in pain. Every time the teacher with glasses hits the man, he bites harder. It doesn't look like the man is going to let her go anytime soon.

I hold my breath and feel the panic rise inside me. A person is maybe getting killed just a few meters behind me and I can't do anything. I want to help so badly, but I'm too scared. What if the man attacks me too?

My thoughts get interrupted by more teachers running towards the crazy man who smells disgusting. They all looked scared and all of them got something in their hands to protect themselves.

They're so busy with the "little" situation that they don't even notice me, so I take this as my chance to get away and warn my class and the others too.

I won't admit it and I'm not going to do it now or just yet, but… that man is either, a crazy smelly man… or a zombie.

**A/N What did you think about the first chapter? Please Review and tell me x It will make me so happy! Anyway, something important before I say bye; I have a WattPad user and I've published this story there too, BUT, it starts differently and it's NOT about Dott! I just want to tell you, so you don't think I'm coping/stealing or anything :) Thank you so much and I'll update soon, promise, bye x**


	2. The Dead Alive

**A/N Hi :) Thank you so much for reading! I just really hope you could Review and tell me what you think. I really have to know if you guys like it or not :) Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy x**

**Chapter 2; The Dead Alive**

I play a random video game. It's boring here without the others. Cody and Duncan are doing some random stuff I didn't even bother to ask what were, and Alejandro is out. He promised to bring a pizza when he comes back. He better keep that promise, because I'm STARVING here and if I don't eat soon, I'll probably die.

I look up from the game as I hear someone shake the door handle. Then it's quiet again and then they start to shake it again. That person has to be stupid, doesn't he or she realize that the door is locked and it's my room? They can't just open the door, they have to knock first. Jeez, what an idiot.

I place the controller on the chair I just sat on and walk over to the door.  
"Who is it?" I ask as I take a hand through my messed red hair. Damn, I should probably take a shower soon.  
"Please answer, I have better things to-"I get cut off by the person, he or she has started to kick the door.

I quickly lock up the door and walk out with a mad look. Nobody can just come here and do whatever they want against me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK- Alejandro?" I shriek but calm down as soon as I realize it's just Alejandro with approximately seven pizza boxes in his hands.

"Hey mate, why aren't you answering?" I ask confused as I help him with the boxes.

"WHAT?" he shouts and places the boxes on the bed. He turns around to me and pulls out his earplugs.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" he chuckles and pulls out his phone from his pocket, probably to call Duncan and Cody.

"Nothing" I mumble while placing the rest of the boxes on a nearby table.

"Well, if you say- hello?" Alejandro says as he lay down on my bed. "Yeah I'm in Scott's room now, are you coming?" Alejandro says into the phone. I walk over to the chair I once sat on and start to play the weird video game again. Duncan and Cody better hurry, the pizza smell is delicious and I'm so freaking hungry right now.

"CALM DOWN!" I suddenly hear Alejandro shout. I look over at him with a confused look.

"I can't understand you Cody! Where are you?" he pulls himself up from the bed and takes his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Something happened?" I ask, placing the controller on the floor.

"I'll come just CALM down!" Alejandro says before ending the phone call. He looks over at me with a scared look on his face.

"What did he say?" I ask nervous pulling at my shirt.

"He said he saw a man behind him and Duncan…" Alejandro mumbles like he doesn't know what to say next.

"Yeah…" I answer giving him the please-continue look.

"Wait, I said it wrong" he looks down at his feet. They probably must be more interesting than me.

"JUST SAY IT!" I sigh annoyed.

"He said he saw a _dead_ man!" Alejandro finally says looking scared. "He said he saw a dead man attacking and biting a woman who walked behind them!" Alejandro shouts and sits down on the bed frustrated.

"What?" my eyes widen. This can't be true? A_ dead _man? They really saw a dead man _alive_? Attacking and eating people?

There's a long silence until Alejandro finally breaks it.

"I have to hurry and pick them up, are you gonna join me?" Alejandro speaks up looking at me.

I answer with a nod. If this is true, we have to stick together.

…

We're driving down the street. The _empty_ street. I see a few people walking and chatting like there's nothing wrong. Maybe nothing is wrong? Maybe Cody and Duncan were imagining things?  
I mean, a _dead _man. Really? Maybe the man is a bit crazy and was just trying to hug the first woman he saw?  
What? That can be true! Sounds more right than a dead man walking!

"There they are" Alejandro mumbles as he pulls over and parks in front of a terrified Cody and Duncan with a disgusted look on his face.

"It was disgusting! The blood flowed everywhere, on people and on the streets" Cody speaks up at the moment he opens the door.

"Really?" I ask, not so convinced anymore after I got some time to think. "Sure it's not just your-"

"It's NOT just our imagination" an angry Duncan shouts. "The man was really BITING the woman!" he continues as he fastens his seat belt.

"Can't you see how few people it is in the streets? I bet the few people here don't know what happened and thinks everything is normal here!" Cody adds.

We start to drive in silence. Alejandro asks a few questions about the wole situation, while I look at the tall buildings we drive past, thinking about everything. _Dead_ people, here. In our city. In our home.

"If you don't believe us Scott, look at that" Duncan suddenly whispers nudging me. I turn around and look out at the direction Duncan points.

There, right in front of us. A man. With ripped clothes. Blood running down his neck. Wounds everywhere on his face. A _dead _man. Stumbling towards us.

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I try my best to make this enjoyable for you guys, so a Review would be really nice! :) It makes me want to continue the story x Thank you so much, please tell me what you think and I'll see you next time, bye x**


	3. Revealed

**A/N Hi and THANK YOU so much for the Reviews! Makes me smile!:) I really enjoy writing this story and getting feedback makes me happy. Before the chapter starts I want to say that I rather want to just write the story here, so I will delete it on WattPad :) AND IMPORTANT! TOPHER is a new character on Total Drama (season 6) I already like him and wanted him to be in the story, just saying, hehe, now enjoy x**

**Chapter 3; Revealed**

I run as fast as I can down the hallway. Pictures of the disgusting man attacking the innocent teacher are the only thing I can think about. Even if I try to think about something else, the horrific pictures will still be there, forever and always.

I pull at the door handle and hurry inside the classroom. Everyone looks up from their books and stares at me. The look on my face got to be enough for everyone to understand that something's wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Are you alright?" the teacher ask me worried. She slowly walks over to me and puts a hand on my trembling shoulder. I open my mouth to try to tell my class about the strange man and that we have to get away, but the words won't come out.

"No…" I manage to whisper. I'm shaking and in shock, I can't process what just happened and I don't know if I ever can. I'm scared. Really scared.

"Do you need to sit down?" my teacher asks as she leads me to my seat next to a worried Noah. "Please sit-"I lightly push her away and take fast steps to the catheter. I'm now standing in front of the class, shaking and out of words. But, I have to try.

"Someone o-or something…" I mumble, trying my best to tell the class what just happened.

"Louder!" Mike shouts more annoyed. Mike… if I wasn't scared out of my mind I would have said some words to him. He's always the one who has to tease me and ruin my day. I still can't believe I once called him my friend.

"Shut up" Topher hits him and gives me the famous "What's-wrong" look. Once again, if I wasn't that scared, I would have thanked him or smiled. But, today is not the day. I shake my head and tell myself that I have to tell them, before it's too late. Even though I'm the shy girl in class who only talks when she's talked to, I force myself to speak.

"Someone or something a-attacked a t-teacher o-outside. It looked like a m-man, but h-his face was b-bitten by someone or s-something" I finally say and look down, begging to God that they'll believe me.

"That's the stupidest thing I've EVER heard" I hear Mike shout and I bet he even rolled his eyes. I also hear laughter; I bet it's more than half of the class. They laugh at me. They actually laugh at me when I tried to do my best to save everyone if that man really is… dead.

"Come on Dawn, please just sit down." My teacher tells me and leads me to my seat once again, but this time more forcefully. I sight and sit down as I'm told and look down, scared and embarrassed.

"Okay class, let's just continue and give Dawn some time to calm down." our teacher tells the rest of the class and they continue just like they did before I came in through door. Pretending that nothing happened.

"Dawn…" Noah whispers to me. I look up from my desk with sad eyes.

"What now? Are you gonna make fun of me or-" he cuts me off, "No, I'm not. I want you to show me the man" he says serious.

"How?" I ask him. Thank you Noah, he believes me. I would have smiled now, if I still wasn't that scared.

"Let's just go" he simply says as he gets up and walks towards the door, without caring about the teacher. I force a smile and goes after him. Noah, he is a good friend and I can't imagine what I would have done without him. Once again, thank you Noah.

"And where are you guys going?" the teacher asks rather annoyed now because of all the interruptions.

"Out, Dawn is gonna show me the weird man she was talking about" Noah shrugs as he opens the door.

"I'm coming too!" Topher shouts and gets up. "Me too" Bridgette smiles. "Do I get a note if I join them?" Courtney asks nervous. The teachers nods, and by the way, she doesn't look so happy anymore.

"Sorry guys…" Courtney mumbles. I understand and nod. Courtney is one of my best friends, but she also always puts school first. That's the most important thing in her life and I don't think anything can ever change that.

…

"I want to go inside again!" Bridgette shouts as she makes a face.

"Me too… what's this terrible smell?" Topher sights and hold over his nose.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's from the man I was talking about" I tell them as we walk towards the back of the school.

"Well… please be prepared for anything" I mumble to them, actually mostly to myself as we round the corner.

"Oh my God…"

"Blood…"

"Are they…dead?"

Three bloody bodies lying on the ground. The horrible smell mixed with the smell of blood in our noses. Dried blood on the wall and on the ground. But that's not what's most terrifying. Next to the bodies, there's two people. The man I saw attaching the teacher and the teacher.

"They are actually… eating the other teachers…" I hear Topher mumble as he takes a few steps back.

"D-Dawn… do you t-think they-""Yes" I cut Bridgette off, "They are dead, but alive" I almost whisper.

"What are we going to do?" Noah looks at me like I'm the person who knows exactly what to do when dead people are alive and starts eating other people.

"What would you have done if this was a video game?" I ask Noah and Topher, they know more about me when it comes to this, but that doesn't mean that I don't know a lot too (not bragging), but they're like real gamers and are gaming like 24/7.

"Kill them!" Topher shouts frustrated. Noah's and my eyes widen as we realize what Topher just did.

"Oh shit…" Topher whispers and holds over his mouth. I quickly turn around to check if the dead persons heard us, fortunately, they didn't.

"What?" Bridgette asks the three of us.

"If we're right that they're dead, but alive, they probably are zombies! And zombies go after sound and the smell of blood." Noah answers relieved that they didn't hear Topher.

Bridgette nods and looks down. "So…what are we going to do?" she asks.

"One thing for sure" I say, "we're not going to just stand here and wait for them to eat us."

I think we should warn the others right-""No" I cut Noah off a bit rude. "I tried to, but no one listens to me!" I would have screamed that if the dead people weren't just a few meters away from us.

"Sorry…" Noah mumbles.

"I think we should find our families and-"Topher got cut off by a scream. A loud scream. We quickly turn around to see our teacher standing there right behind us, screaming at top of her lungs.

Now, we're definitely revealed.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to give me feedback! :) Good or bad doesn't matter, just tell me what you think, I really want to know! Thank you so much again and I've already started on the next chapter, cause I REALLY like writing this story! So much fun! So, I'll see you next time, please Review and bye x**


	4. Red Car Adventure

**A/N Hi! I updated yay! I wouldn't have done that without you guys and thank you so much for the Reviews! I never thought I'd get so many:0 I'm just so happy! x And thank you also for being honest! Now, enjoy x**

**Chapter 4; Red Car Adventure**

We're now in Alejandro's garage, just figured out what we're going to do. What we have so far is; number one, collect our families. Number two, find the best weapons we can. Number three, Stay a safe place until the police or army can help us. To be honest, this plan sounds good to me.

"I'll stay here while you guys pick up your families." Alejandro says as he picks up some of his father's tools. "You guys can borrow my car, mom's and dad's."

"Thanks mate, but you sure we should meet here again? I mean, your house is not the safest here…" Cody speaks up as takes an axe out of a box on the floor.

"Do you know about a better place?" Alejandro asks leaning against the grey wall.

"Well… Scott, your dad owns a farm?" Cody looks towards me with the old axe in in his hands.

"Yeah…but I don't know if he will let us stay there after I left" I answer him. "And it's far away; do you really think we can make it that far without being stopped?"

"This is serious shit Scott! He HAS to let us stay! And if we hurry, we can" Cody quickly answers and walks over to Alejandro. "The keys please? I'll get my family now."

"Here, you can take my car. You guys should also go now, so we can make it to the farm before anyone else. We'll meet here in an hour."

…

Driving in the street with Alejandro's mom's red car. Wait, let me explain that a bit better; driving alone in the half empty street with more dead than living bodies with Alejandro's mom's red car. Damn this is absolutely not scary at all. I drive past some empty police cars and that's when I stop the car. The police cars are empty, but there on the ground next to the car, a dead police man with a gun in his hand.

I quickly check the bloody and smelly streets; some bodies lying on the ground a few meters from the car, some people stumbling around (most likely dead) and left cars everywhere. If I want the gun, I better get it now and get the hell out of here before they see me!

I open the car door and slowly lift myself up from the seat. I let the door stay open and start to move towards the bloody corpse, never looking away from the moving creatures not too far away from me. When I successfully reach the police man's body, I take a good grip on the gun. His pale and wrinkled fingers, or whatever is left of them, are twirled around the gun like he is never going to let go. I pull at the gun, harder and harder. I really need this gun even thought I don't know if there's any ammo left, fuck that, I'll just find more.

I'm starting to get tired of pulling at the gun, so I let go for a second. I rise from the ground to make sure the creepy things are still a good distance away. Fuck. My eyes widen and I feel the time running out. They're much closer now and the closest one's have noticed and are stumbling they're way towards me.

I quickly bend down again and pull at the gun in his hand. _C'mon just let go of it already!_ I can now hear they're footsteps. _Oh God, please let go off this stupid gun you fucking dead man._ The sweat runs down my face as I pull at the gun. If the man doesn't let g- Bang

I hear the sound of gunshots, just centimeters away from me. I look up to see a guy with short, brown, curly hair and stubble standing there. He's pointing the gun at the dead people who were coming closer to me.

"Hurry up!" the guy suddenly shouts. I realize I was staring… I quickly shake my head and continue to pull at the gun once again. The guy fires at the creatures, _damn can't we soon find something to call them?_

"I'm almost out of bullets!" he shouts as he fires again.

"I can't do this alone!" I shout back feeling more stressed. The guy fires one more time before he bends down next to me and pulls with me and finally, I got the gun.

"Thank-""C'mon!" he cuts me off and starts to run towards my car, or Alejandro's mom's car, but anyway back to the point!

As I rise from the ground with the gun in my hands, I feel something grab my foot. I turn around and see the dead police man not so dead anymore. The others are slowly coming closer and the man who helped me is probably already inside my car. This has to be the first time I use my gun.

I point the gun at the man who tries to bite my leg. _Please tell me there's at least one bullet left._ I was about to fire when the dead police man grabs my other leg and pulls me to the ground. I shriek and lose my gun. Fuck.

Feeling stressed and scared, I try to kick the man who pulls me towards him. His disgusting mouth just dying to taste my flesh. I feel like puking when I eye his left shoulder, his bones are sticking out and it's still bleeding. How didn't I notice it earlier?

The man suddenly manages to put my foot in his mouth. My eyes widen and I scream out in fear as I realize that this is the end. I kick and scream the toughest I can hoping for a miracle. _Oh God, I probably look like a baby right now. But hey! This is freakin' scary!_ I close my eyes waiting for the first when I hear a miracle happen. A gunshot.

I open my eyes to see that the guy came back and killed the police man. I quickly pull out my foot from his mouth. _That was a close one._ He helps me up and we run towards the car. As I jump in the driver's seat I suddenly remember; the gun!

"DRIVE!" The guy screams at me as he opens the window and aims at them.

"I forgot my-""You'll never get it back, now drive!" he cuts me off and fires. I obey and drive away from the area. Damn, after what I've been through, I lost the gun and now I have a stranger next to me.

**A/N Not the best, sorry! To be honest, I like the Dawn chapters best XD As always, thank you so much for the Reviews and I hope to see more! They make me smile :) I'll update on my profile sometimes so if you want a update on the next chapter etc. you know where to find it;) Bye x**


	5. Save The Girl

**A/N PLEASE READ :) So hi, I finally updated and I worked REALLY hard with this chapter:) It's very late and I'm tired so I'm so sorry if there's many typos haha. Anyway what I really need to say is that Dawn's age may be confusing. So I just want to say that she is 16 :) Bc in Norway we have three years of middle school and 3 years of high school. Scott is by the way 18! So I hope you got it now if you didn't before haha. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU ALL so much for the Reviews! I love you! Now, please enjoy x**

Terrified. Terrified is what I am. I see the bloody bodies with bite marks stumbling closer and closer and I can't movie. My heart beats faster and faster and I can feel my whole body heat up. I am petrified.

"DAWN! I hear Noah shout far behind me, but I can't… I just can't move. I hear the others scream my name too while they're running away to save their own lives. Oh God, is this really going to be the end-

"C'MON DAWN!" I feel someone grab my arm and pull me with them. I snap out of the trance and I can finally move again. I turn my head away from the disgusting creatures or whatever they are, and run for my life, with Noah never letting go of me.

We run into the school building and into our classroom. Noah quickly kicks the door shut and Topher and our teacher pushes the teacher's catheter in front of the door. The rest of the class is just staring at us like we're some crazy people who have escaped from the madhouse. But right now, I really couldn't care less.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Mike breaks the silence. That's probably what woke our teacher up from the shock mode; she slowly walks up in front of the class andclears her throat.

"I-I don't think we're all s-safe" is the only thing she manages to say. They all looks just like question marks now.

"What do you mean, miss?" Courtney asks a bit scared.

"W-what I mean…" she stutter, our teacher must be more scared than all of us.

"What she means is that there's actually people who eats people outside!" Topher shouts as he walks up in front of the class. Topher loves attention, so I guess this is finally his time to show off.

This time no one says a word. That makes me irritated, when I tried to warn them, they all laughed at me like I was some crazy woman, but when Topher says exactly the same as me, they take him seriously. Well, maybe it's because of how the teacher acts or how we came in through the door but… anyway!

"We're not safe here right now, but, we CAN make it safe! The school can be our shelter!" Topher tells the class like he is the host for some random survival TV-show. "We all need to stick together, shut all the doors and windows, find weapons or at least something to defend us with and get food."

Everyone just listens to him, quiet. No one says a word and just nods. Even though I'm a bit annoyed right now because of them, I just have to get over it. We have no time to argue, not now and probably not for a long time.

…

I don't know what the time is and I really don't want to know either. Thanks to Topher's speech, the class cooperation and managed to warn the whole school and divide everyone into groups. We have food collectors, weapon searchers, defense, people on guard and the leaders. The base is the gymnasium, that's where everyone's supposed to be when they're not "working". No one is allowed to go outside either, and I don't think anyone wants to since it's starting to get dark. A lot of parents are here too, the school tried to call everyone and many came to get their teenagers but ended up staying. Sadly, no one managed to get my parents. They didn't pick up their phone and I can't reach them with my cell phone.

"You okay?" Noah asks me. I don't answer and just stare at the sun, which is on its way down now. Noah and I are on the "guard" group. We and about twenty others are on the roof and looks around the area. We've also been strictly told not to "draw attention" or "do something stupid".

"I'm asking because I am worried" Noah says again. I turn around to face him.

"Sorry…It's just so weird. Like, everything was normal just a few hours ago" I tell him sad.

"I know and I also know that everything is going to be okay" he gives me a small smile. I force a smile back and turn around to look at the sunset again. Maybe this is the last time I get to see something as beautiful as-

A horrific scream interrupts my deep thoughts. We all rise to our feet and look quickly around the whole school area. And that's when we see a little girl on the empty road. She looks scared and is screaming out for help. Sadly, the monsters have heard her and are already on their way towards her.

"No one can help her, so stay where you are and don't look that way" one of the teachers tells us.

"But, we can't just let them-"I try to say but he just turns around and walks away from me to the other side of the roof.

"I'm sorry Dawn, it's too late and I know you want to help but-""NO but! We HAVE to help her Noah" I say frustrated. How can they be so heartless? What if that little girl was the teacher's daughter or Noah's little sister? Would they just say "it's too late" then?

"Dawn please just-"I don't want to hear what Noah wants to say, I AM going to help her. I run as fast as I can to the stairs which leads to the gymnasium. I hear Noah almost scream behind me and people rushing towards me, but I'm not going to stop. I run down the stairs and quickly towards the door which leads to the main school building. I take the door handle and open the door when I hear people from the roof shouting and screaming "STOP HER!" "STOP DAWN! THE BLONDE GIRL!" I run for my life in the empty, dark hallways. Until I reach the main entrance/exit.

"Hey what are you-" one of the boys asks me, but I take a deep breath and just run. I run out and into the danger. Ready to save the little girl.

I hear everyone shout and scream behind me; probably they have all forgotten the "don't make any noise" rule. Right now, it may be good. The sound of them will probably or hopefully lead as many…zombies? Anyway as many of them away from the little girl.

I run past the big tree in the middle of the empty schoolyard and I could finally see the little girl. I can finally see her little pink dress…covered in blood. I slowly stop to run and just stand there. It's too late. It is really too late. And I am just standing here watching her getting torn to pieces.

I take a few steps back. How is this possible? I just knew I could make it and I was so confident and now? She was just a little girl…

The noisy school wakes me up and I realize that I can meet the end if I just continue to stand here. I shake my head and turn around- OH GOD.

I feel something grab my foot and I fall to the ground. Terrified I make eye contact with one of "them". It has not any feet and is just an upper part lying on the ground, trying to pull me towards itself. I automatically start to scream and kick. No, no, no… this just can't be the end! I feel around me, hoping to find a stick or something to hit it with. No, no, no… I'm really going to die today, I want to say sorry. Sorry for doing this to everyone. I'll miss you all and-

A _gunshot_.

Right through the zombie's head. I kick my way free from its grip and rise to my feet.

"GET IN!" I hear a male voice shout behind me. I am too shocked too move, again. That was a close to death experience and I really don't know how to feel right now.

"GET IN THE CAR! THEY'RE COMING!" I hear once again and I manage to turn my head to see a red car a few meters behind me. There are two men in it; one of them is holding a gun. That's probably the one who saved me. But I don't know any of them, so I can't really just trust them, can I?

"IT IS US OR THEM!" I hear the man with the gun shout again and that's when I do it. I run towards the car and get in the back. The man behind the steering wheel has red hair and a lot of freckles.

"Thank you, you really saved my life" I manage to say when we get away from the school area. "But can you please take me back to the school all my fri-""I'm sorry girl, but it's impossible to go back now. The area is full of "them" and it won't probably be clear until a few days" the man with the gun cuts me off. He turns around to face me in the backseat, he has brown, short, curly hair and looks kind of like my math teacher.

"Don't worry, we will take care of you. I am Sam and the red hair is Scott" he smiles to me.

"I am Dawn" I mumble, scared of what I have gotten myself into.

**A/N Please tell me what you think:) That would mean really much, since I stayed up late for this, hehe x Until next time, bye x**


End file.
